Strain gages can be placed on orthopedic implants to track the progress of bone Healing. Upon initial implantation, the implants are expected to experience higher levels of strain which decrease during healing as the bone begins to share more of the load with the implant. Currently, however, implant strain values need to be assessed with a known load applied to the bone in order to evaluate bone healing.